


吻

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 罗渽民有发情期，他的固定性伴侣是李帝努。但他们从来不接吻。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	吻

罗渽民有发情期。也不是激素影响的，他也不知道是什么原因，去医院查了也查不出来，医生只能建议他找个固定性伴侣。他左思右想，那还有谁比自己的多年竹马李帝努更靠谱的呢？  
他在性爱中唯一的原则是不接吻 。“接吻是爱人才做的事情。”说这句话的时候罗渽民正把李帝努的阴茎塞进自己的后穴里，“我们Jeno等找到真正的爱人了再给他吧。”他凑上去响亮地亲了一下李帝努的脸颊，“这次也很谢谢你！”  
今天也到了那个时间呢。李帝努刚回家就被罗渽民拖进房间里。虽然不接吻但李帝努清楚得很罗渽民到底有多喜欢亲亲，脸上已经左亲一个右亲一个连眼镜都快被拱掉下去，除了嘴唇，哪里都有罗渽民留下的痕迹，像是狗狗标记领地。他一边亲还一边喃喃着李帝努的名字，从小到大听了没有一万遍也有一千遍的名字在他嘴里念出来总是不一样。  
李帝努一只手摘下脸上的眼镜摸着放在一旁的床头柜上，另一只手搂上罗渽民的腰让自己不至于被这亲吻压得弯下腰去，同时把他的衣服掀起来。罗渽民在李帝努的手碰到他的皮肤的时候颤抖了一下，嘟哝着你手好烫，李帝努笑笑，把他的上衣脱掉然后示意他把自己的衣服也脱了，“刚练习回来，渽民尼要不要跟我一起洗澡？”  
两个人像是连体婴似的进了厕所，李帝努刚打开水龙头罗渽民就在他身后对他的肩颈又亲又舔，另一只手绕到前面来开始挑逗他的性器。他深呼吸了一口气，从背侧与罗渽民十指相扣，开始撸动他的阴茎。“今天好快。”他听到罗渽民的声音带着笑意，李帝努转过身去把他压到墙上，手护住了后脑勺，此时硬邦邦的性器抵在罗渽民的大腿上，罗渽民倒还是笑着的，眼神从李帝努的额头落到鼻尖再是嘴唇。  
李帝努很确定视线在自己的嘴唇上停留了，最终罗渽民却只是抓起他的手探到自己后面去，凑到耳边对他说，“Jeno不想摸摸娜娜吗？”  
李帝努只是探进去一个指节就知道罗渽民之前做过扩张了，明明已经准备充分的人现在却在埋怨着，“都是你回来太慢了，害我忍了好久才没有自己先玩。”“好好好。”李帝努又笑起来，抬起他的一条腿把自己的性器插进去。只是插了半截罗渽民就喊了停，李帝努凑上去碰碰他的鼻尖，”吃不进去吗？以前不是都可以？“”嗯……也不是第一次知道你这么大了。“罗渽民低下头来，被打湿的额发散在他脸上，”你摸摸我。“他轻声说，李帝努伸出手去把他的头发撩到后面去，然后沿着眉骨鼻骨一路向下，摩挲过唇瓣。罗渽民张嘴含住他的手指，李帝努把手指更伸进去一点，模仿着动作的节奏进出。另一只手沿着腰线摸上去，大拇指在乳头上绕着圈，没一会儿罗渽民身子就软下来，后半截也顺畅地吃了进去。  
在李帝努慢慢动作想让罗渽民适应节奏的时候，刚才还喊大的人现在忍不住了，自己还往下压了一点试图吃的更深，“快一点。”他伸手搭在李帝努的肩上，李帝努一听，突然发力把他的两条腿都抱起来，只有背还靠在墙上，其他的支点只剩身体里这根滚烫的阴茎。吓得罗渽民一下抱紧了李帝努，罪魁祸首倒笑得全身都在抖，“抱紧了哦。“他贴着罗渽民的耳朵说话，痒得他的小狗又往他怀里缩了一点。  
李帝努稳稳地抱着罗渽民，下身快速进出，罗渽民喘得不响，但刚刚好就在他耳边，李帝努听的清清楚楚。喊几声名字，带几声按捺不住的呻吟，还有几声被压在嗓子里几乎要被逼出口的尖叫。李帝努放慢了速度，但一下顶的比一下深，好像要把自己都融到罗渽民的身体里去。  
“我爱你。”  
很轻很轻的，几乎要被水流声压过的，李帝努耳边飘过的一句话。他动作停顿了一下，但他没问，他腾出一只手来抚摸罗渽民的阴茎，翘得流水的阴茎没摸几下他就感受到罗渽民抓紧了他的脖子，“Jeno、Jeno我想跟你一起。”罗渽民哼哼唧唧的，听起来在努力压制自己的欲望。李帝努点点头，又用力冲撞了记下，两个人差不多同一时间射了出来。  
罗渽民仰着脖子看着天花板上的灯，李帝努头埋在他的颈窝里。两个人喘了好一会儿才平复呼吸，他拍拍李帝努的背示意放自己下来，李帝努却把他搂得更紧，“放我下来啦Jeno，”罗渽民沿着李帝努突出的脊柱抚摸着，就当是他又在撒娇了，“不洗澡身上好难受。”“想亲你。”李帝努闷闷地说着，把头抬起来直视罗渽民。“渽民，我想吻你。”  
罗渽民一时语塞，不自觉地伸手想把李帝努推开，却被一把抓住限制在头顶上，李帝努低下头用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸，随即就吻了上去。  
他们做了这么多次爱却是第一次接吻，他实在找不出不这么做的理由，罗渽民的嘴唇看起来很软很好亲，亲起来也的确如此。柔软的温暖的，会不自主地追着李帝努的嘴唇和舌头，李帝努稍微拉开一点点都要仰着头追上来贴在一起，也不知道那个坚持不接吻的人是谁。  
他们吻到几乎要把以前所有损失的都补回来，吻到两个人都气喘吁吁，李帝努的手已经放开了，但两人十指相扣。  
李帝努抵着罗渽民的嘴唇说话，“我爱你，所以现在我能吻你了吗？”


End file.
